Playing Wii
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: Cameron comes home to find that Chase has bought a Wii. It leads to fun! Fluffy Chameron! Lame title but that's ok.


**A/N: So, my friend, her name is Olivia too, and I were playing Wii yesterday and this idea came into my head, OMG This would make such a cute Chameron story! So, after swimming today, I went home and wrote it. It's a little corny but it was fun to write. Fluffiness, Yay! So, Review if you will. **

Cameron walked through the door to their condo and threw her keys in the bowl on the table to the left of the entrance. She looked around to see if was there; it was his day off. Cameron had no such luck finding her _husband._ (yay!!)

"Chase?" She called peeking around the wall to the living room.

"Hey, in here," he replied, obviously busy not wanting to get up and greet her.

Cameron followed the accented voice into the den where she saw Chase sitting on the floor with his legs crossed looking at what looks like a manual. Cameron walked up behind and, still standing, wrapped her arms his neck and looked over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" she asked and stole the thing from his hands. "Nintendo Wii?" She asked. Chase looked at her and smiled. "You bought a Wii on your day off?"

"Yeah, I've wanted one for a while now and today I got an urge to buy it so, I thought I would surprise you," he responded giving her one of those grins she loved so much.

This made Cameron laugh and jump down to the floor to sit next to him. "So, have you figured it out yet?"

"Yeah, just finished." Cameron nodded.

"So, do you want to play it?" She asked smiling.

"Definitely. It would be a waste for me to buy it and not play it!" Chase said. He jumped up and reached out a hand to help up Cameron. She accepted and moved over to the TV to turn it on. Meanwhile, Chase walked over to the footstool where he laid the remotes and picked up two of them. He grabbed Mario Kart Racing and handed it to Cameron.

"What is this?" She asked puzzled. "Mario Kart Racing? What the heck, Chase?"

"I saw it on TV and it looks like a lot of fun. Here, put the remote in the steering wheel like this," Chase demonstrated how to do it.

"OK, sure," Cameron said as she walked up to the Wii to turn it on. She returned to the spot she was standing and grabbed her remote from Chase. Cameron saw the second little block light up on her remote and said, "Wait! Why do I have to be player 2?"

"Because," Chase began, "you think that this game is immature," He said raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Aww! I never said that!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah yeah, but you implied it, don't be a baby," He said smiling.

"Fine, I'll be the _mature_ one and I won't carry on this argument," Cameron said whipping her head away from his, just like she did when she was mad at someone when she ten.

"That's mature," Chase said. Cameron gave him a look but turned back to the screen. "OK, what character do you want to be?" Chase asked.

"Ummmm, I don't know," She said moving the arrow over all of the people to see what they were. "Oh wait! I want to the princess!" Cameron said forgetting completely that she was 'mad' at him. This made Chase laugh at her 'maturity' of choosing the princess. Cameron pressed the 'A' button to select her person not noticing/ignoring Chase's laughing at her. Chase went through the rest of the selection process, like the cars, and the course, and the difficulty.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mmm hmmm," She replied. "Wait, no. How do you do it?"

"Your hold down the '2' button to go and and turn the wheel, like you are really driving. It's pretty easy, you should catch on quickly," Chase said reassuringly.

"OK, whatever you say..."

"Ready, Set, GO!" Chase said. Cameron held down the '2' button just like Chase had told her and watched intently as the princess made her way down the charcoal track in her pink car.

_Here comes the first turn!_ Cameron said. She turned her wheel when she got to it. "Whoa! This is so much harder than real driving!" She exclaimed.

Chase laughed, "I know! Wow!"

"Oh my gosh, Chase! You are in first place!"

"I've played this a couple times before," he said looking over at her. The two of them laughed and joked throughout the rest of that race and them many more following that one. They played for hours and hours. After the last race Chase leaned back against the sofa. "I think we should call it a night, it's 1:30," he said looking at the clock on the wall.

Cameron laughed, "Really? I had no idea! This is so much fun!" She leaned back into Chase's chest and looked into his eyes. "Thanks for buying this. I know I was a little unenthusiastic at first but you were right. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

"You are welcome. I had fun too. You are quite the little car driver, I mean you only got last every time but one," Chase said.

Cameron slapped his chest playfully, "So! It doesn't matter if you win or lose!"

"Oh yeah, sure! That is why you jumped up and down like a little kid at the end of the races!" Chase said.

"Whatever," Cameron said. She turned away from him and pouted. Chase hopped up and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Cameron was kicking and screaming, "Put me down! Put me down!" He threw her on the bed and walked around to his side. He got under the covers and pulled her close.

Chase leaned over her and whispered, "I love you, whether you suck at Mario Kart or not."

Cameron laughed and replied, "Thanks, but I love you too."

**A/N: Sooo, let me know what you think! Like it or hate it, I would like to know. Review?**


End file.
